JUST KISS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!
by Honey Sho
Summary: Noel yang lagi pergi ke rumah Makoto bareng Tsubaki panik gegara Kagura yang sekarang pake kalung anjing di lehernya ngejar Dia sambil teriak gajelas. Dan berakhir dengan…. / Summary gantung / untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh


JUST KISS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Author: Honey Sho

Main Cast: Noel Vermilion, Tsubaki Yayoi, Kagura Mutsutsuki, Ragna the Bloodedge, Hibiki Kohaku, OC (Charles Sebastian).

Rated: T

Genre: Humor, Parody

Summary: Noel yang lagi pergi ke rumah Makoto bareng Tsubaki panik gegara Kagura yang sekarang pake kalung anjing di lehernya ngejar Dia sambil teriak gajelas. Dan berakhir dengan…. / Summary gantung / untuk Event Ambalan Koin Receh

Disclaimed: BlazBlue punya Arc System Works. Kalo Saya nggak punya apapun.

Warning: Ada ranjau (baca: typo), EYD ngacak (pasti), OOC (banget), gaje to the max (100%), (mungkin) sop iler, nggah se-receh yang dibayangkan, dan lain sebagainya yang tak bisa disebutkan.

Kalau mau liat videonya: **hatetepees: (slash)(slash) (slash)9ThoKvJ75Fc? t=1m7s** (You know what to do.)

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

"Aku berangkat dulu, Ragna _onii-sama…._ " Kata remaja _cewe_ berambut lurus panjang sepunggung berwarna blonde, bermata emerland yang memakai kemeja biru dan rok mini biru sambil keluar dari rumahnya. Pria berambut putih dengan rambut putih jabrik, mata _Heterochromia Iridum_ \- mata Kanannya berwarna _Crimson_ , sementara mata kirinya bewarna _Emerland_. Pria itu – Ragna itu memakai kaos putih yang tertutup dengan jaket merah, dan training panjang berwarna hitam. Dia juga pake sarung tangan warna hitam buat _nutupin_ kedua tangannya yang sebenarnya berwarna item gelap. _Gaada_ yang tau darimana itu tangan bisa jadi item. _Nggak_ mungkin juga dimasukin ke cat, sudah ada dari Dia masih kecil kok…

"Iya… Hati-hati di jalan…" Katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi yang ada di depannya. Saya hanya bisa menatap Kakak tertuanya itu dengan sebal.

'Mesti nonton Bapak Kayangan (1) lagi. Kalo kagak, bakalan pergi kemana gitu…' Batin cewe itu – Noel Vermilion – yang udah mikir kalo kakaknya itu udah ketularan si sen (2) yang kini tinggal di Video Game sebelah.

Mungkin aja Dia udah kesurupan ama versi nyawanya (3). Mungkin Dia perlu bawa Kakak tertuanya itu ke rumah temennya biar bisa dilihat SOULnya kebalik apa kagak. Kalo ada yang _item item_ di  SOULnya sih… gapapa. Tapi, kalo kebalik, mata kirinya biru, trus bisa ngasilin G-

Eh, kok malah bahas orang itu si? (Narrator langsung dilempar JANUS-9).

Okelah… Langsung aja.

Ceritanya, Noel ini sudah janjian sama Tsubaki mau belajar bareng di rumahnya Makoto buat UAS beberapa minggu lagi. Dan kebetulan banget kalo kedua Kakaknya itu ngedukung Dia. Biasanya itu Ragna yang nggak bolehin gegara sifat _siscon_ nya – eh?

Nah… beberapa waktu kemudian, Dia sudah _sampe'_ di rumahnya Tsubaki. Rumahnya memang _gede_ , _gegara_ Ayahnya itu bangsawan, AKA _Horang_ Kaya. Dan Tsubaki biasanya _ngajak_ teman-temannya ke rumahnya. Tapi Karena Ayahnya Tsubaki ada tamu hari ini – yang tentu saja _Horang_ kaya – Tsubaki sendiri nggak _dibolehin_ sama ortunya buat ngajak temennya. CUMAN buat hari ini doang. Jadi yah… Mereka berakhir pergi ke rumahnya Makoto. Sebenarnya Jin – Kakak keduanya – udah ngajak yang lain ke rumahnya, Tapi, tsubaki menolak gegara Kakak tertuanya – Ragna.

Gatau alasannya apa. Tapi, kayaknya gegara si Jin ini deket banget ama Ragna, sampe' dikira homo tingkat berat sama tetangganya – pastinya buat si Ragna ini ngeluarin hawa hitam kayak monster yang nggak tau didapat darimana. Kata Guru Kendonya Ragna sih itu _Seithr_. Tapi, nggak mungkin 'kan Ragna bisa ngehasilin sama ngendaliin _Seithr_ kayak gitu.

Iya, kan? Iya, kan? IYA- (Author udah nyiapin THANATOS 9)

Oke. Gue lanjutin, ya….

Segera Noel mengetuk pintu _gede_ nan mewah itu. Alhasil, tak ada jawaban. Noel mengulang langkah yang sama selama setengah jam. Noel pun ngetuk pintu- kagak. Pintu itu digedorin ama Noel yang mulai kesel.

"OI, TSU-BAKIAK! CEPETAN KELUAR, DONG! KATANYA JANJIAN BELAJAR BARENG… GIMANA SIH?" Teriak Noel sambil ngedorin pintu orang. Sejam kemudian, nggak ada jawaban juga. Makin kesel, Noel segera meng-summon Bolverk dari tangannya. Dia mulai nembakin itu pintu yang entah kenapa nggak rusak-rusak juga. Sebenarnya bahan pintunya itu apa sih?

"TSUBAKIAAAAAAAAAAK! LU KEMANA WOOOOOOYYYY!" Katanya sambil nembalik pintu yang nggak pernah rusak walau udah pake Fenrir. Itu sebenernya pintu apa armor, ya?

Udah kesel mintu ampun, tu Anak akhirnya mutusin buat berubah jadi Mu-12. Padahal kagak dibolehin ama kedua Kakaknya. Dia segera meng-summon delapan pedang _kusanagi_ nya dan nyuruh kedelapan pedang itu berusaha ngancurin itu pintu yang ajaibnya gabisa diancurin juga. Aneh bin ajaib memang.

Noel memutuskan buat mengubah dirinya jadi normal, dan beberapa lama kemudian Tsubaki keluar. Noel pun langsung meledak _sampe'_ logat betawinya keluar.

" _LU KEMANE AJE NYAK? ANE GEDOR NI PINTU KOK KAGAK NONGOL?_ " teriak Noel yang kayaknya udah memasuki sikap OOC sejak tadi. Tsubaki yang masang wajah polos cuma bisa jawab sekadarnya.

"Tadi Aku abis mandi. Trus Aku juga abis periksa gigi ama dokter keluarga, trus tadi main Barbie dan akhirnya tidur, deh… Pas bangun baru inget kalo ada janjian sama kamu. Jadi aku mandi lagi."

Noel cuman speechless. Pasalnya mandi ala Tsubaki itu nggak kayak mandi baisa. Mandinya Tsubaki itu HARUS berupa mandi bunga sambil luluran, spa, dan perawatan wajah plus kulit. Namanya juga _Horang_ Kaya.

"Terus ketukan pintu tadi-"

"Hah? Ketukan pintu? Nggak denger sama sekali."

Noel hanya bisa diem. Suara sekenceng gitu nggak denger!? Kayaknya semua anggota keluarga Yayoi harus dicek THTnya ini.

"Ya sudah. Yuk berang-"

"Tunggu dulu. Tsubaki, pintu rumahmu itu terbuat dari apa, si?" Tanya Noel yang berusaha menghilangkan rasa herannya kepada pintu tak bersalah itu. Tsubaki pun hanya menjawabnya dengan polos.

"Oh… pintu rumahku itu terbuat dari besi yang dicampur dengan _Aramid, Vestran, Spider Silk,_ dan _CNT_ (4) yang dilapisi sama kaca anti peluru dan sihir yang berasal dari _Barrier_. Emang kenapa?"

"Kepo doang." Jawabnya dengan tenang, padahal dalam hatinya udah teriak gajelas layaknya.

'ANJIR! PANTESASN AJA NGGAK BISA DIANCURIN! PADAHAL GUE PAKE MODE MURAKUMO TADI! PAKE ASTRAL FINISHER SAMA DISTORTION JUGA!?'

Udahlah lanjutkan tadi.

Akhirnya kedua _cewe_ ini berangkat ke rumah Makoto sambil nge-bahas _game_ favorit Mereka. Tanpa disadari, Seorang Pria dewasa sudah melihat salah satu dari Mereka dan masuk ke ruangannya. Saat Dia keluar lagi, Dia sudah menggunakan kalung anjing yang ada tali untuk menyeret siapapun yang memakai kalung itu dan pergi buat _nyari_ kedua _cewe_ itu.

* * *

Selama di perjalanan, Noel sama Tsubaki masih _ngomongi_ soal _game_ yang bakalan Mereka mainin pas liburan. Saking asiknya, Mereka nggak ngerasa kalo ada yang sedang ngikutin Mereka.

Makin lama, Tsubaki ngerasa ada yang ngikutin Mereka sejak tadi. Saat Dia berbalik, Dia melihat _cowo_ dengan rambut kayak pantat ayam warna hitam, mata ungu, pake kemeja putih dengan garis hitam di pinggir yang kebuka bagian dada, mantel warna hitam, dan celana panjang mantel. Dia juga memakai kalung anjing yang ada tali buat pemiliknya.

Tsubaki yang masih merinding langsung nepuk pundak Noel yang lagi bingung kenapa raut muka Tsubaki udah sepucat itu. Saat Dia berbalik, Noel malah ikut-ikutan jadi sepucat Tsubaki.

" _Kiss me Baby…_ " Bisik _cowo_ dengan nada mesum itu sambil berjalan kearah kedua _cewe_ tadi. Mereka berdua mulai mundur ke belakang. Laju dari _Cowo_ itu makin cepat.

" _Kiss me Baby…_ " Katanya sambil mempercepat kecepatannya sampai Dia berlari. Para _cewe_ tahu hal itu, segera berbalik dan adega selanjutnya adalah para _cewe_ ini segera lari secepat kilat sambil teriak gajelas gegara dikejar sama pocong item – eh, maksudnya si _cowo_ tadi sambil teriak-teriak " _Kiss me Baby… Kiss me Baby… Kiss me Baby… Kiss me Baby…_ " terus terusan.

"SIAPA SIH YANG NGEJAR KITA INI, HAH!? TSUBAKIAK, LU TAU KAGAK SIAPA DIA?" Tanya Noel yang sebel Karena harinya ancur gegara masalah yang lagi Dihadapinya.

"JANGAN PANGGIL GUE KAYAK ITU, MBAK! DAN DIA ITU JENDRAL PERANG MILITER, KAGURA MUTSUTSUKI. DIA ITU MEMANG _PERVERT,_ TAPI NGGAK NYANGKA BAKALAN SE-PERVERT INI JUGA!" Jawab Tsubaki sambil teriak.

"TRUS KENAPA DIA PAKE KALUNG ANJING JUGA, SEH!?"

"GUA KAGAK TAU, MAK! MASA DIA ITU _MASOKISH_ SIH!? GUE BARU TAU INI, LHO!"

"JADI LU GA TAU APA-APA!? PADAHAL LU ANAK BANGSAWAN LHO!"

"BAPAK GUE NGELARANG GUE BUAT DEKET AMA COWO LAIN BEGO!"

"LU PERCAYA AMAT AMA BA-"

" _Ah~~~ Just kiss Me, Babe…._ "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dan Mereka kejar-kejaran mengelilingi satu kompleks perumahan yang luas amat. Bahkan Mereka sering nyasar dan terpisah satu sama lain layaknya terjebak di labirin. Beberapa menit kemudian, _cowo_ itu – Kagura Mutsutsuki – berhasil menangkap Noel – yang merupakan target incarannya – di depan mata Tsubaki dengan cara menangkap tangannya. Noel sedikit berontak, tapi sayangnya pegangan Kagura lebih kuat dari yang Dia kira – Kagura saja sudah memegang kedua tangannya kok. Dengan sigap, Kagura langsung mengunci pergerakan Noel ke tiang listrik yang ada. Tsubaki hanya bisa teriak gajelas.

"Badan yang seksi ini…." Katanya sambil menatap Noel dengan sensual – membuat Noel hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar dan Tsubaki sudah panik gajelas. Dia pun menunduk dan memegang betis Noel dan mengelusnya dengan pipinya – Noel masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, sementara Tsubaki udah _jejerit_ ga jelas.

"Kaki yang lembut ini…." Bisiknya sambil memunculkan wajah bahagia versi dirinya. Tiba-tiba, Dia langsung berdiri dan memberikan tali yang terhubung dengan kalung anjing yang dia pake ke Noel yang Dia pakai.

"Kumohon! 'tidur'lah denganku!" Kata Kagura yang membuat para _cewe shock_ – walau Noel tetap dalam wajah datar. Sementara Tsubaki udah narik pundak Noel buat menjauhkan Noel dari Kagura.

"Nggak apa-apa koo…. Nggak apa-apa….." Pinta Kagura dengan melas banget. Makin lama Kagura minta Noel buat 'tiduran', makin keras Dia berbicara – membuat dengan Noel makin _sweat_ _dropped_.

"Ayolah… Nggak apa-apa-"

"Apanya yang nggak apa-apa, hah? Atau… Apa Kau mau _'Bad Time'_ hah?" Potong Ragna yang sudah mengeluarkan Aura ungu-kehitaman tepat di belakang Kagura. Mata kanannya berwarna merah-keputihan dan tak ada pupil disana. Tangan kanannya sudah berubah menjadi cakar berwarna hitam yang memiliki garis merah dan dibelakangnya Ragna sudah muncul 8 kepala mirip ular berwarna hitam kemerahan yang siap menelan Kagura bulat-bulat.

"Kenapa Aku merasa di belakangku ada aura Seithr, ya?" Tanya Kagura dengan suara yang diusahakan polos, tapi sebenarnya Dia sudah _ngompol_ di celana gegara amarah orang yang ada di belakangnya. Ragna pun menutup matanya.

"Hmph. Ini hari yang indah, ya… Bunga-bunga bermekaran, burung-burung berkicau... Dan di hari seperti ini, Seorang stalker sepertimu…." Perkataan Ragna terpotong – bersamaan dengan meluapnya aura hitam kemerahan yang makin menyelimuti dirinya. Disaat Dia membuka mata, mata emerlandnya juga ikut-ikutan seperti mata kanannya.

"… **.harus mati ditangan** _ **ku**_ **."**

Dan MEGALOVA- Maksudnya BLACK ONSLAUGH II _intensif_ pun dimulai.

* * *

 **…Beberapa jam kemudian…**

* * *

Kompleks kosong yang digunakan untuk kejar-kejaran tadi, sekarang menjadi lahan kosong – berterima kasihlah kepada Ragna. Kagura kini terkapar dan di sekitarnya banyak sekali darah. Sementara Tsubaki sudah bersembunyi dibalik Noel yang berada disamping Ragna – yang sudah kembali ke wujud asalnya – dengan wajah datar. Tiba-tiba ada kloningan Levi Sn-piiiip- yang sekarang pake seragam NOL nongol dengan wajah marah bukan main. Dia pun hanya menatap Kagura, nggak yang lain.

"Kagura-sama, Anda dari mana saja? Kita sedang kedatangan Tamu dan Kau meninggalkan Mereka! Dan Anda malah tiduran disini! Dan apa yang terjadi dengan daerah ini, hah!?" Dan beberapa omelan yang dilontarkan oleh kloningan Levi itu – Hibiki Kohaku – dengan pandangan dingin – dan tak ditanggapi oleh si Kagura gegara Kagura itu pingsan abis di kasih jatah _'Bad Time'_ oleh Ragna. Sementara yang _ngebuk_ hanya bisa menatapnya netral. Sementara itu Noel sama Tsubaki yang penasaran kenapa Ragna bisa ketemu sama mereka pun tanya juga sama si Doi.

"Ragna _Onii-sama_ , bagaimana kamu bisa menemukan kami?"

"Oh, itu…. Yah, ceritanya begini…"

* * *

 **…Flashback…**

* * *

Saat itu, Ragna yang sedang malas dirumah gara-gara nggak ada tv yang menarik mutusin untuk keluar sebentar – belanja bahan makanan gara-gara udah abis diabisin ama si Noel yang kini lagi pms gajelas di rumah. Pas dijalan, kebetuan Dia ketemu ama orang rambut putih lainnya. Dia berambut mirip Jin tapi putih, mata biru sapphire, kulit pucat dan baju NOL lagi keluar dari kamar ma-eh, dari toko buku.

"Yo, tling, gimana kabar lu?" Tanya Ragna yang kayaknya urat sarapnya mulai putus. Orang tadi langsung aja nimpuk Ragna pake sepatu.

"Tling ndasmu! Nama gue Bastie, njer! Lagi nyari buku buat nyari ide." Kata si Jin versi rambut putih AKA Tling. (Narrator dihajar Bastie) Maksudnya si Bastie.

"Halah…. nanti idenya juga bakalan dianggurin kayak _paperwork_ lu."

"Lu kejem banget sii sama Ane. Ane 'kan nggak ada salah apa-apa sama ente…"

"Eh, cyin. Kanua itu emang dari awal malas. Jadi, akui aja deh cyin… Jadi jangan ' _merekah'_ gitu dong…. Nanti cepet ' _metong_ '."

"SIAPA YANG LU MAKSUD, HAH!? DAN SEJAK KAPAN LU BERLAJAR BAHASA BANCI KAYAK GITU!? ABANG ABIS MINUM JUS RAJAIJAH, YA (5)!?"

"Dari hatimu, untuk hatimu, dan aku abis minum hatimu~."

Mungkin jika para cewe langsung tepar. Masalahnya, Bastie itu _cowo._ Dan refleks, Bastie lansung muntah muntah gajelas. Kayaknya kita _mesti_ cek apa yang terakhir diminum sama Ragna…

"BTW Ragna, Lu mau ngapain jam segini keluar? Biasanya Lu keluar pas sore." Kata Bastie yang membuat Ragna cuman _sweat dropped_ pas dengerin itu orang.

"Mas, gunanya jam yang lu pake di tangan kiri itu apa coba?" Tanya Ragna yang kini gantian _tsukommi._ Sementara Bastie yang denger omongannya Ragna langsung liat tam tangannya dan ketawa aneh.

"Yah, udah sore ternyata. Aku duluan, ya… Tuan **Blooder** (6)." Kata Bastie yang langsung _teleport_ entah kemana.

"YANG BENER BLOODEDGE GOBLOK!" Terika Ragna ke angin yang membawa Bastie pergi menjauh. . .

Kenapa Gue malah _ngalay,_ ya? (Narrator disabet sama parang)

Lanjut aja.

Gegara yang mau diamuk kagak ada, akhirnya Ragna mutusin untuk pergi ke pasar buat beli bahan makanan. Saat itu pula, Ragna denger jeritan para _cewe_ – apalagi pas Dia denger suara Noel ama Tsubaki di kompleks tanpa penduduk. Langsung aja Ragna tancap gas AKA lari ke TKP. Sampe' disana Dia lihat Noel udah dikekang sama itu _cowo_. Seketika, aura gelap Ragna nongol aja.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya seperti yang diatas.

* * *

 **…Flashback End…**

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Noel selalu aja nggak nanggepin sama Kagura. Bahkan setiap kali Noel ada, Kagura selalu aja _ngikutin_ Noel kemana aja – Kecuali kalo Noel sudah sama Ragna. Gabakal diikutin sama Kagura – takut kalo diamuk lagi. Dan gegara Tsubaki semakin kesel ama Kagura yang ngikutin sahabat tercintahnya ini (ceilah) Tsubaki pun langsung bawa senjata Keluarganya – _Sealed Weapon: Izayoi_. Soalnya kalo ketemu Kagura yang lagi _stalking_ Noel, Dia bisa bunuh Kagura secara langsung. Kadang-kadang, si Kagura ini _nyelenong_ aja walau ada Tsubaki yang berakhir menjadi lomba tarik tambang dan Noel yang jadi talinya.

Sampai suatu ketika, Noel pun menatap Kagura dengan pandangan… Aneh?

"Kagura-san. Maaf Karena telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Sebenarnya, Aku ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang dilakukan oelh Kakakku kepadamu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia memang _siscon_ , sih… Tapi Aku baru tahu kala Dia bisa seperti itu. Jadi, Aku mau ikut denganmu, tapi dengan syarat tidak ada 'tidur'. Titik tanpa koma, dengan spasi." Kata Noel dengan _bluntly_ kayak Kakaknya. Kagura yang denger itu langsung berbahagia.

"Be-beneran ini?" Tanya Kagura yang udah bebinar. Noel pun menangguk dan menjawab.

"Iya… Sini, kupeluk dirimu." Kata Noel yang udah melebarkan tangannya – bersiap-siap untuk dipeluk. Kagura segera melompat untuk memeluk sang bidadari sebelum tahu kalau Noel udah meng-summon kedua Bolverk tercintahnya.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET…." Teriak Noel yang udah meng-summon Fenrir dan nembakin pelurunya ke Kagura, lalu Dia lompat dan nyaipin rudal yang diarahkan ke Kagura.

"DUUUUNKED…." Lanjut Noel ketika Dia menembakkan rudal ke Kagura dan mendarat sambil meng-summon lightning Bolt dan mempersiapkan kumpulan listrik.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Teriaknya sambil menembakkan kumpulan listrik itu ke Kagura yang membuat rudal yang kena ke Kagura meledak dan ngancurin lapangan itu. Saat asapnya udah hilang, terlihat si Kagura yang udah _tepar_ disana. Tiba-tiba, muncullah si Bastie yang sekarang pake kaos putih, jaket biru muda, celana training, sama sepatu olahraga. Dia langsung menepuk pundak Noel dan membuat itu _cewek_ itu langsung menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kerja bagus, _Kiddo_." Kata Bastie sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke Noel. Noel pun langsung ngasih jempolnya ke Bastie dan mengucapkan suatu hal.

"Mantap, mas…."

Kagura pun terbangun dan melihat Noel yang sekarang sedang ngobrol sama Bastie. Kagura yang kayaknya cemburu langsung bersiap menghajar si Bastie.

"JANGAN REBUT NOEL-KU, SIALAN!" teriaknya sambil mencoba memukul Si Bastie.

Ingat, ya… Mencoba. Memukul.

Bastie pun menghindari serangan tiap serangan dari Kagura, dan teleport ke dekat Noel. Dia pun mendesah kesal.

" _Welp_. Setidaknya, Aku tak perlu menggunakan _Special Attack_ ku kali ini." Kata Bastie yang sedari tadi udah munculin seringai jahilnya. Kagura yang nggak paham dengan maksud Bastie hanya bingung.

"Hah?"

"Jika Aku jadi Kau, Aku akan lari."

"Emangnya kena-"

" _ **DEAD SPIKE!**_ "

Dan lagi-lagi Kagura harus terkena amukan Ragna yang sifat _siscon_ nya bukan main.

* * *

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **-OR… NOT-**

* * *

Monster dengan delapan kepala ular itu sedang mengamuk bukan main. Di sekitarnya, terdapat Kagura yang belum tepar dengan apa yang terjadi. Monster itu telah menghancurkan satu kompleks yang telah ditinggal seluruh penghuninya. Tiba-tiba, Sesosok Beastkin berjenis kucing muncul bersamaan dengan Bastie. Mereka melihat kekacauan yang tela terjadi.

" _Sugoi_ … Jadi, inilah kekuatan _Kuroki_ _Kemono_ yang dapat menghancurkan dunia sekalipun, Jubei-san…" Kagum Bastie yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Yep. Dan terimakasih karena sudah mengantarkanku kesini." Kata Beastkin itu – Jubei – sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan terimakasih. Bastie langsung menagangguk dan menghilang dari sana. Jubei pun menatap sang Monster itu.

"Oi, Ragna! Cepat, makan S*****rs ini!" Katanya sambil melemparkan tiga S*****rs ke arah Monster itu – _ **Kuroki kemono (The Black Beast)**_. Semua kepala melihat ke arah Jubei.

" **Hm? Memang kenapa,** _ **Shishou**_ **?** " Tanya sang kepala utama kepada Beatkin kucing itu. Dengann mudah, Jubei menjawab.

"Karena lu _rese'_ kalo lagi laper…"

Monster itu mengnyerap semua S*****rs yang diberikan oleh Jubei. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sang Monster berubah menjadi wujud manusianya – Ragna The Bloodedge. Jubei pun menatap Murid Kendonya dengan tenang. " _Mendingan_?"

"Iya…" Jawab Ragna dengan polos. Dia pun melihat keadaan sekitar – yang udah jadi lapangan kosong tak berbekas. Ragna hanya menatapnya horror.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ANJIR, APA YANG GUE LAKUIN PAS GUE LAPER, HAH!? DAN GUE SEBENARNYA SIAPA!? DAN ELU SIAPA!?"

Kayaknya efek abis jadi monsternya baru muncul ini…

– **OWARI –**

Yep, ending sudah… Authornya agak kepikiran buat ngisi IPD yang terlupakan. Tapi, pas tau ini challenge, yaudah ane ikut dan masalah IPD terlupakan. :v

Tapi tenang aja… Udah nyicil IPD koo…

Overall, this is My first Blazblue Fanfiction. Jadi, kalo gaada yang paham, silakan dicari di BB wikia…. *dilempar reader*

Dan kebetulan juga Author mau kenalin OC Author yang mau tak tampilin ceritanya jika semua cerita si Bastie kelar. Tapi masih belum kelar karena susah dibagian scene fightnya. Harus nyamain dengan Battle song milik masing-masing. Apalagi OC Author yang satu lagi nambah susah. #Nangis

Sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi oleh MAD Undertale yang link videonya udah tak taruh didediataspan. Nggak tau pihak FFn bakalan diilangin juga. (Kalo ilang, pm aku aja). Tapi, intinya seperti itu. Aku ngambil adegan itu gegara ngakak liat cinta segitiganya Mereka (UF!S*n* X UT!*ri** X UT!S*n*). Kayak lagunya R** yang 'Dia milikku, bukan milikmu' itu… Apalagi banyak fanart yang nunjukin UT!S*n* nendang si UF!S*n* gegara mau meluk UT!*ri**. Aneh emang. Padahal di UF, ada si UF!*ri** juga koo…

Lupakan yang itu. Sekarang Aku mau nerusin IPD dulu… Tinggal satu ini. Good Luck and Salute Writer…

 **Vocabulary**

(1): Parodian Anak Jalanan.

(2): Parodian dari si S*n* (Undertale). (Author dan Narrator langsung dilaser pake Gaster Blaster)

(3): Maksudnya itu S*n* dari Genocide Route. (Author lupa maksudnya gimana #Dimeriam)

(4): Bahan-bahan untuk membuat armor.

(5): Yang suka dengan Tintin series pasti tahu ini.

(6): Pun yang ngarah ke makanan terkenal di Madiun, Bluder. Karena pronouncenya nyaris sama dengan Bloodedge, maka disamain dengan cara ngabungin kata 'Blood' dengan 'der'.


End file.
